Sonic The Hedgehog: Xexite Menace Chapter 1: Prologue
by Dudewhatdidyousay
Summary: Dr. Robotnik (AKA Eggman) is tired of losing to Sonic, so he creates a machine that looks like an organic hedgehog that is stronger than Sonic and his friends. Can Sonic find a way to stop this menace? (OC: Paromoios)
1. Prologue

"Sonic The Hedgehog: Xexite Menance."

Chapter 1: Prologue

I, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, am sick and tired of my losses due to that blasted blue hedgehog...While Metal Sonic and Shadow were failues, I have faith that the sonic robot I am making now will destroy that hedgehog once and for all. I am going to take a more natural approach with this one. Make it look like a real hedgehog. This may take a while, as most of these parts are fairly rare.

...

"Finally, i am finished! The new and improved...Sonic clone!" I announced triumphantly. I improved on my previous mistakes...as Shadow turned good and Metal Sonic was destroyed due to some sort of emotions still inside them. I have absolute faith in this one...I simply know it will not fail. I shall call it...Paromoios. Yes, that name sounds good. It needs to be trained well if i ever want it to destroy Sonic and his friends. I tested and then calculated its speed. It moves at a whopping 340.29 m / s!

Thats the exact speed of sound. Well, now I know it is definitely fast enough to keep up with Sonic, but speed is not all that matters here. Sonic will most likely have his two-tailed little nerd show up...so I need to see if Paromoios has the smarts to outsmart the both of them. I know both Sonic and Knuckles will charge into battle without thinking, so Paromoios will most likely destroy those two. But...i am unsure if it is strong enough to withstand Sonic and/or Knuckles blows.

So I did a defense test. I used a machine i recently made called the Egg Grabber, and threw Iron at it. I made Paramoios with a particularly special metal i found called Xexite, and i wanted to test the defensive capabilites the metal had. Interestingly, the iron just flew back at me after hitting Paromoios' head. No damage. I decided to step it up, and tried shooting Zenite - a metal said to be stronger than Xexite - bullets at its chest.

Apparently the people whom said Zenite was stronger than Xexite are wrong. Zenite is weaker than Xexite according to the test. It did damage Paramoios, but the damage was very minor. Paramoios had passed. And then i preformed the intellect test. Paramoios was not very good at comprehending and understanding certain mathematic formula's, but it did exceptionally well with the rest. I very happy with Paramoios' test scores.

I know he is ready to fight Sonic and his friends. "Paramoios! Listen up." I said. "You did an expert job with all the tests...but those were just tests. Now comes the real thing...i will not tolerate any failure from you!". "Doctor..." Paramoios said. "I will do as you please. The blue hedgehog you want dead will not escape". "Good, good..." I responded. "Now get out there and show those Sonic Heroes what you're made of!".

With those final words, Paramoios left to pursue its goal. I can only hope that Paramoios can defeat Sonic...and be rid of the blue menance. I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik, expert mechanist with an IQ of 300, And i will end what i have started...and create Robotnik Land!


	2. The Battle

"Sonic The Hedgehog: Xexite Menance."

Chapter 2: The Battle

Paramoios exited Robotnik/Eggman's flying base, The Egg Carrier, and jumped off onto the ground, landing in Green Forest undamaged on his (Paramoios was built to look like a male) feet. Paramoios had been given some things just in case he needed to create something. He took out some gold, iron and glass and made a device specifically made to track Sonic or Tails. "Now i just needed to wait for a signal..." He said. A little noise was heard from the device.

2 yellow and blue moving dots showed up on the screen. "I found them...it looks like they are headed for this forest i landed in." He remarked. He saw nothing but a blue blur pass by him, but then it stopped. Turning around to face Paramoios, the blue blurred thing was revealed to be Sonic. Tails flew down next to Sonic. "And who might you be?" Sonic asked. "I am Paramoios..." He responded. "Thats an interesting name" Sonic commented.

"Sonic, i noticed he looks a little like you...but gray. with red eyes, black gloves and shoes!" Tails said. "You're right Tails, that is pretty strange." Sonic responded. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets get out of this place!" Sonic said. Just before Sonic and Tails left, Paramoios stopped them. "You cannot leave this area..." He said. "Why can't we pass?" Tails asked. "You cannot leave...because i want to fight you." Paramoios responded. "A fight?" Sonic asked.

"Well bring it on then, grayhog!". "You have the first move...Sonic." Paramoios said. Sonic Spin Dashed at Paramoios with full force and bedazzling speed. To Sonic's shock, Paramoios was not even scratched. "Wow. I gotta say, your pretty tough..." Sonic said. "This only the beginning, blueberry." Paramoios said. "What did you call me...!?" Sonic responded with a face expressing anger. Sonic charged at Paramoios, but had no luck.

Paramoios blocked Sonic and grabbed his leg. Paramoios had a Xexite grip, one that nobody had ever escaped from. Paramoios spinned Sonic around, getting him dizzy, and throwing him with very strong and powerful force at a tree. "...You...how did you do that!?" Sonic asked in a way that expresses great shock. "I am comprised of the strongest metal the world knows: Xexite. If i can withstand Zenite, which can break one's bones, then it is obvious."

"Wait...shouldn't that only affect your defensive capabilities?" Sonic questioned. "My fists and legs are made of Xexite...meaning my punches and kicks are both physically incredible." Paramoios responded. "Tails!" Sonic shouted. Tails arrived at the call of his best friend. "Yes Sonic?" Tails responded. "Could you maybe build a machine to help me?" Sonic asked. "Like what kind of machine, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"You see...this hedgehog im fighting is not actually a hedgehog. He's a robot...so i kind of need like a strength enhancer or something." Sonic explained. Paramoios punched Tails in the stomach, his overly-powerful Xexite hands breaking half of Tail's ribs. "OOOWWWWW!" Tails yelped in extreme pain. "No assists allowed..." Paramoios said. "I am very surprised that waste of oxygen actually didn't die by my fists...". Sonic was starting to get really ticked off.

"Your upset now...?" Paramoios asked. "Thats not going to help you...I may even finish off your little friend just to see you react...". Paramoios delt the final blow to Tails, punching Tails so hard his brain and heart started to stop. "TAILS!" Sonic shouted. Sonic saw his best friend, the friend that was like a brother to him, dead on the ground. "Tails..." Sonic said...tears coming down from his eyes. "Tails...please...don't go...".

Sonic was begging for Tails to not die...but Tails gave in...and died. Sonic fell to the ground near Tails, his eyes crying a flood, his soul feeling empty and his mind remembering the happy and fun moments with his buddy. "Tails..." Sonic said to himself, his voice breaking. "Tails...why did it have to end like this...". Sonic turned around to face Tail's killer, and stared at him with the angriest and most vengeful face the machine had ever seen.

"I HATE YOU!" Sonic shouted as loud as he could, seething with anger. "I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DIE!". Paramoios had never seen anyone this angry before. Sonic's hair color started changing to all black, his pupils disappearing. "RRRAAAGHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic made a loud, rage-filled battle cry, and the Chaos Emeralds started to surround him...Sonic had lost all sanity and had become Super Dark Sonic. Sonic charged at Paramoios with all of his might.

Because he both was in the super powerful transformation and he had extremely excessive amounts of adrenaline powering him up to huge levels, the blow was extremely powerful. Paramoios was stunned, shocked in ways that are difficult to explain. With Sonic's extremely powerful strike, one of the 2 layers Paramoios' has was demolished. Paramoios had only one more layer protecting his vital organs, which was weakened to the point of almost falling off.

Will Sonic defeat Paramoios? Perhaps you will find out...in the next chapter.


	3. The End Of The Threat

"Sonic The Hedgehog: Xexite Menace"

Chapter 3: The End Of The Threat.

Super Dark Sonic charged at Paramoios so fast he couldn't react, and smashed his face into the ground extremely hard. "Such a huge power boost..." Paramoios said to himself. Sonic, driven completely from the large adrenaline he had, charged at Paramoios again and grabbed his neck and started to strangle the robotic yet somewhat organic hedgehog. Luckily for the enemy, breathing is not neccesary for his survival.

A strange flying contraption shaped like an egg flew along, Dr. Eggman/Robotnik being its pilot. "Not so fast Sonic!" The fat doctor said. "You need to beat me first!". "Is he retarded?" Paramoios questioned. "That machine is not nearly strong enough to hold back the blue hedgehog's strength". Eggman/Robotnik used a function in Paramoios chip to talk in his mind, and said "Paramoios, i am distracting him...soon will be your chance to strike".

With this in mind, Paramoios waited until Sonic's attention was fully on the evil doctor. Sonic jumped at the flying contraption with full force, destroying it. It set off an explosion, greatly damaging Eggman. He fell to the ground, Sonic walking up to him, ready to kill him. Paramoios ran towards Sonic at his same speed and did many brutal attacks to him. This damaged Sonic greatly. Sonic was still very angry, but he was too weak to stay in this state.

He reverted back to normal form, bruises everywhere. "Ugh..." Sonic grunted. Paramoios walked up to Sonic, planning on killing him. "And i thought you'd atleast be somewhat of a challenge..." Paramoios taunted.

...

At Tails' workshop, a clone of Tails was working on some sort of Xexite arm implants, Knuckles asleep on a bed. "Alright Knuckles, my sense of Tails went out earlier ago...he's dead. You know what to do..." The tails clone said. Knuckles ran as fast as he could to the Green Forest, with his new unstable Xexite arms.

Before Paramoios could do his final blow, Knuckles rushed into the scene and punched Paramoios in the head very hard. The blow to his head did extreme damage to it, shattering some of his robotic skull. Knuckles started continously punching Paramoios in his chest very fast, Paramoios unable to counter-act or even see what was happening. The last layer in his chest broke, revealing his organs. Knuckles did one last blow to his heart, stopping it.

Paramoios, devastated by the power of the red echidna's Xexite fists, fell to the ground, lifeless. A small beeping noise was heard by the Sonic Heroes, and Knuckles grabbed the dead Tails and returned home. Sonic got back by himself. Paramoios self-destructed, destroying him and the entire Green Forest.

...

Back at Tails Workshop."Gee Knucklehead, that was mighty impressive." Sonic said. "Don't call me that..." Knuckles replied. "Sure, Knucklehead" Sonic said. "Anyway, you gonna tell me how you beat the robot so quickly?". "I got Xexite implants." Knuckles replied. "Oh." Sonic said. "They are very uncomfortable..." Knuckles commented. "Well, atleast that Xexite menace is dead now." The tails clone said.


End file.
